Dreams of Midnight
by Lily Jay
Summary: As I turned, I saw that her eyes were still resolutely closed. She was still asleep. I hadn't been discovered. But the momentary fear of discovery in my stomach was gone now. It was replaced by something new...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My theme 100 challenge made me want to write twilight ones as well! S****o, 100 twilight ones AND 100 original ones!! w00t! This is the second one, based on prompt 2. "Love" Enjoy! Please Read and Review! :) Original (theme100) stories can be found at theme100 (dot) blogspot (dot) com! PS, I know the title is cheezy. I'm bad at coming up with them...**

I wasn't quite sure why I came. Not exactly the truth, but saying that I _was _sure would definitely be a lie. The only thing I was sure of was that I was there. She was lying mere feet from where I stood. The others would be upset, but that was the furthest thing from my mind.

I couldn't take my eyes off her. I could hear it, could almost even _feel _the clear drum of her heart. The scent of her blood was maddening. It took all my strength just to keep myself still—to keep myself from crossing the room and drawing the delicious life from her veins. I took a deep, silent breath but held my ground. I could resist. I _must _resist.

As she rolled over yet again, she let out a breath as though she'd been holding it too. She mumbled something that I—even with my extra sensitive hearing—could barely understand.

"Where... No..." These mumblings of hers didn't make much sense, but each time her voice—her breath, that mind shattering scent—broke the silence I had to strengthen my resolve tenfold. I would not, _could_ not hurt her.

This was insane. Why did I come here? To prove something to myself, maybe? I don't know. Bella Swan sighed contentedly, the stress from before seeming to fade away. Somehow, as her stress faded away, so did the strain I was feeling. It seemed easier. It seemed like I didn't have to try as hard.

She rolled back onto her stomach again, letting out what seemed to be a cross between a sigh and a laugh. The strain was back as the scent filled the room again. I resisted the pull, thinking of Carlisle and Esme and the life they've worked so hard to build for us—the life we've _all_ worked so hard to build. I would not throw that away over some silly little girl. My resolve strengthened.

I saw her lips move upward slightly and I smiled with her. It left me quickly. What was she dreaming about? Why couldn't I hear her? Why couldn't I know? Not knowing... I don't understand how anyone could live that way. Still, I couldn't help but smile again at her obvious happiness. She must be having a good dream... Whatever it was.

Dreaming. It seemed so foreign to me now. I could scarcely believe that something like that existed anymore. I could remember sleeping... Barely. But dreaming? No... I wished I could know what she was dreaming about. Maybe it would seem more real to me. Daydreaming had even lost its reality. I could imagine, but to dream...

What was there left really to dream of anyway? The future? I could ask Alice. I didn't even have to ask. If she saw it, so would I. There was nothing left...

Bella sighed again. "Mmmm..."

Her scent filled my nostrils again and I lost my concentration. I took a step forward without thinking. The soundless step snapped me out of it with its movement. I stopped. Time to go. I can't risk this anymore. It was stupid to come in the first place.

As I turned to the window, my body hesitated. It was impossibly slow and nearly drove me mad to walk at a human pace. Why didn't I just leave and be done with it? She wouldn't hear anything. She'd never know I'd come at all. Each moment was a risk of being discovered. I took another human step toward the window.

"Edward..."

I froze. It came clearly from behind me. Clear, but soft as a sigh. Had I woken her? But as I turned, I saw that her eyes were still resolutely closed. She was still asleep. I hadn't been discovered. But the momentary fear of discovery in my stomach was gone now.

It was replaced by something new. Something I'd never felt before. She was asleep. She said my name. She seemed content. Good dreams? Of me? I couldn't wrap my mind around it. Nor could I ignore the feeling in my stomach. It wasn't thirst. Thirst for her blood was temporarily gone. A first. A fact that _scared_ me.

It burned. Not like a fire, though I barely remembered the heat I was supposed to feel near one. It was a strange warmth. It slowly started to fade as the silence continued. Had I imagined it? I took another deep breath. I was almost sure that one was loud enough for her human ears to hear... It came so raggedly.

She rolled over for the umpteenth time. "Edward." She said again. It was a little louder this time, but spoken with such warmth—such passion—it mightn't have been louder than the softest whisper, though I'd hear it either way.

The feeling was back with renewed vengeance. It ripped through me like a knife would have had I been human like her. It was staggering and I took a step back. I could have sworn that my heart—my silent, cold as steel heart—had just beat for the first time in nearly ninety years. Indeed, I wouldn't have been more shocked if it _had_.

I breathed again and gazed at the smiling girl on the bed. A clearly imagined warmth spread through the icy, undeviating heart in my chest. There was no change... Physically, there never would be. But emotionally... That was another story altogether. It was like my eyes had just been fully opened. Like the sun had finally broken over the endless night that was my... Existence. I'd known she was beautiful—I wasn't blind—but it had seemed o increase in the mere moments I had stood there.

Everything I had been fighting seemed meaningless. Nonexistent somehow. A whole new thirst had been awakened within me. A thirst I didn't understand. The thought of her being hurt seemed more unendurable than before. I took a few small steps forward, reaching for her as I went. I stopped myself. It would frighten her. I would frighten her. I drew one last breath and, gazing with the strange new longing at the fragile human girl, I ran to the window and jumped out.

It was easier to think outside. It always was when she was involved. The scent of her blood was no longer there to entice me. I took off toward home but I needed to clear my mind fully before going back. Alice probably had seen this change happen though. She knew this would happen all along didn't she? My only question now was what was it? What was happening to me?

I didn't turn off toward the house, I kept running for my meadow. The only place I could be alone. The others knew of its existence of course but knew enough about me to let the place be. Especially when I was there in desperate need of alone time.

Her name rang through my thoughts like a bell. Isabella Swan. Bella. It was like a strange chant of some sort, constantly being whispered into my ear. I let it ring for awhile, strangely liking it. I tried saying her name a few times hoping it would ease the emotion running through me. It only served to make it worse. Or was is better. I groaned a little in frustration and tried, half-heartedly, to push the thoughts of her from my mind. Needless to say, it didn't work, so I let the strange mantra like chant take over my thoughts.

Isabella Swan. Bella. Isabella Swan. Bella. _Isabella Swan. Bella._

It faded slightly into the background as my family came into my mind. Things they said. Things they didn't... Things they didn't have to...

As I thought about it more and more, it seemed to make sense. It seemed to fit. _We _seemed to fit, in some strange way. Bella and I. The thought made a small shiver run down my spine.

I _liked it. _I liked the sound of it. Together. Another great word.

Rosalie wouldn't approve. Jasper might not either. I didn't see a problem from the others, but even fighting with those two... I thought of Bella again and it all seemed worth it. She seemed worth it.

They were right. All of them. I sighed.

I let a small smile grace my stony lips as I got swiftly to my feet. I ran back home still smiling. I wouldn't avoid Bella anymore. It was more than that. I wouldn't. How could I? Knowing what I know now, how could I avoid her? Impossible.

Seconds before I reached the door I tried the thought out in my head.

_I'm in love with Isabella Swan. My Bella._

I smiled again as the house came into sight. I loved the sound of it, the thought of it. I loved _her._

I could see from across the yard that Alice was on the porch waiting for me. She said nothing as I approached. She didn't have to.

_I knew you'd come around eventually, Edward. _She thought and, without another second of hesitation, she turned around and went inside.

Chuckling, I followed after her, the smile never leaving my face. I finally had something to dream about even without sleep... Her.


	2. Author's Note PLEASE READ

Hello everyone,

Lily here. It's been a hard few weeks. I've finished high school, that was fun, but I'm not really pleased with other current events. Plagiarism is on the rise. I write under the same name at Fictionpress and most (if not all) of my favorite authors have been plagiarised. This is not something I can just brush off as one of my poems over there has been stolen too.

Most of the stolen stories appear over here from FP. It makes me sick that people can't just write their own stuff. These people put a lot of effort into their stories and to see them abused like that is DISGUSTING. We have ways of finding plagiarisers and they will be punished for what they have done. Unfortunately so will many other fans who have done nothing but be faithful readers. These stories that have been loved and cherished have been removed from fictionpress **(with LOTS of proof that the original is theirs: timestamps, screenshots, copies, recopies--the works, so think again, thieves)**. Many fans will never read their favorite author's stories ever again.

I'm not sure if my stories will remain on here for much longer. I need to protect myself. This is not done lightly. It may not happen for a few weeks, but you'll probably see a lot of things coming down. I'm sorry if it's your favorite, but I need to do what's best for me.

If you have any questions or comments, please don't hesitate to PM me. I'm not changing my mind, so don't hold your breath.

I thank all of you for the time I've had here. I love you all.

XO- Lily Jay


End file.
